The Darkening Threat
by bonniefnafzorua
Summary: The TMNT now have evil twins who want to destroy them. Will the brothers find a way to save themselves from a close death chance AND while being in the future?
1. Prolouge

The Darkening Threat

 _Prolog_

It was a cold start to the new life… everything was new and I didn't recognize anything. I had three others next to me… they looked like giant terrapin creatures. I had no idea who they were, but yet they seemed familiar to me.

One of them was a blood red color and had spikes coming out of his body and looked really scary. He had these long blade-like claws on his hands.

The second one was a dark purple color and was rather tall compared to the rest. He had one arm that was completely covered in a sharp metal. He, compared to the red guy, didn't look as scary, but was pretty intimidating.

Now, the last one was a short guy, only coming up to my chin. He had a green-orange colored skin tone and had a really long tongue. Other than think armor, he didn't really have any visible weapons.

Now me on the other hand, I found out later that I was another giant turtle. I had a dark blue colored skin tone, I had an eye patch on my left eye. On my back was two giant swords that were deadly.

The four of us were in a small room that seemed to be shrinking, or my head was playing tricks on me. It turned out that none of us knew who they were, so we had come up with our own names.

I was called Nashi (Sin in Japanese), the red turtle was called Waru (Evil in Japanese), the purple turtle was called Tekku (Tech in Japanese), and the orange turtle was called Yasei (Wild in Japanese).

We were stuck in that small room for a long time until each of us received a painful electric shock in our heads causing us to scream in vain.

"Are you all having fun? Well listen up! I have a job for you!" A voice was calling to us through a speaker.

I questioned it, "What's the job?"

The voice laughed and said, "Destroy your counter parts! You will know where to look!" And with that, everything went black… I guess we will have to destroy our… Counter parts? Were we… Clones? Or were the ones we had to destroy clones? I guess we'll just have to wait and find out what will happen…


	2. The Beggining of a Plot

The Darkening Threat

 _Chapter 1_

 _Mikey's P.O.V._

"Come on Mikey! Leo said that we have to hurry if we want to meet up with Cody at O'neil Tech!" Raph called to me while running behind Donnie.

"I'm running as fast as I can!" I called back. We had been running for almost an hour it seems like. I was so exhausted, but suddenly my brothers made short stop causing me to crash into them.

"Gah!"

"Mikey!" Leo yelled at me.

"Watch where you're going!" Donnie scolded.

"Sorry guys…" I mumbled, "I didn't know we were stopping.

Raph helped us up and we walked into O'neil tech.

Everything was so big and so cool! I was just about to press a big red button when Donnie's hand grabbed my wrist tightly, "Don't! Touch! Anything!"

I quickly nodded and withdrew my hand just as a boy with red hair walked up to us, "Hey guys! About time you got here!"

"We would have gotten here sooner if Mikey hadn't held us back…" Leo responded.

"Hey!"

"Don't take it personally shell-for-brains! It's just your nature!" Raph said as he got me into a loose headlock and gave me a nudgey.

"Hey! Stop Raph!" I said laughing.

"Will you two cut it out?" Leo questioned.

"Sorry Leo…" Raph said as he let go of me.

"So Cody… what did you need us here for again?" Donnie asked.

"I need you guys to test out this new combat robot I've been working on." Cody said proudly, "I've been working on it for a long time now and I want to know if it has a chance on protecting this place at night!"

"You got yourself a whole group of field testers Cody!" Leo answered our best friend's request.

Cody beamed in happiness, "Ok so it would be good if you went in there two at a time."

Leo nodded, "Ok, Don… you and I are going in there first then Raph and Mikey."

The rest of us nodded.

Leo and Donnie stepped into the 'Arena' and pulled out their weapons.

Cody pressed a button and said, "I.V.A.N. intruder alert!"

"I.V.A.N?" I questioned, "Why would you call it I.V.A.N.?"

Cody laughed, "No Mikey, I.V.A.N. is just an acronym. It stands for Intruder Vandalism Android Navigator. I.V.A.N for short."

"Oh! Ok!" I answered.

Cody turned to Leo and Donnie, "You guys ready?"

Leo held up a thumbs-up, "We're ready Cody!"

Cody pressed a button labeled 'Attack' causing I.V.A.N to charge up at Leo and Donnie.

Leo and Donnie waited till I.V.A.N was close enough and jumped over the robot and both hit it on the back only to get whacked hard sending them crashing into the wall.

"Did I mention I.V.A.N has killer fast reflexes?" Cody called out.

"Ugh… that would have been nice to know…" Leo mumbled as he and Donnie got up.

"Leo! Look out!" Donnie yelled as a crashing fist came down over Leo.

"GAH!" Leo screamed in pain.

"What the shell Cody!" Raph yelled angrily and grabbed Cody by the shirt collar only to find that it wasn't even Cody at all, but instead it was a big red terrapin that measly batted Raph away.

"RAPH!" I screamed. I had to shut down that machine somehow. I ran towards the control panel, dodging all of the red turtle's attacks and I managed to destroy the panel making I.V.A.N. shut down giving Donnie time to get Leo out from under the robot's fist.

"How dare you!" The red turtle said angrily. He pulled out two long and scary looking blades and was about to attack me when someone called his name.

"Waru! You destroy your own counterpart! Let Yasei destroy his own counterpart!" I looked up at the voice and saw a turtle that looked sort of like Leo except he was a lot scarier.

Waru growled, "Very well Nashi…" He picked me up and threw me aside then headed straight at Raph.

This Nashi guy wanted us to get killed! And who was this Yasei guy? My counterpart? I look around and see an orange turtle staring at me with a devilish grin.

"Y-Your Y-Yasei… my counterpart?!" I managed to squeak out.

Yasei laughed and jumped down and landed in front of me, "You betcha! Now we're going to kill you and your brothers!"

"No!" I yelled and started to struggle away, but Yasei grabbed me and put a cloth over my mouth causing me to black out.

 _Leo's P.O.V._

I was grateful when Donnie pulled me out from under the robot fist, but things just got worse from there!

I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw an orange turtle holding my baby brother who was unconscious. I was wondering why Raph wasn't there when I saw that he had his own little situation.

Don and I were just about to rush up to help when two turtles blocked our path. One looked like me while the other one looked like Donnie!

"Well… well… what do we have here?" The blue one questioned.

"Nashi! Can I do it now?" the purple one asked.

"In just a little bit Tekku… patience…" Nashi said calmly.

"What the shell do you want?!" I asked furiously.

"What do we want?" Nashi repeated, "Well… we want you four to come with us!"

"Shell no!" Donnie yelled. It was obvious he was mad with rage.

Nashi said nothing except nod to Tekku.

Tekku smiled evilly and quickly tackled Donnie to the ground and shoved a cloth in his mouth making him fall unconscious.

"DONNIE!" I screamed in anger. How dare he! Hurting my little brothers! I lunged at Nashi only to get knocked to the floor and get knocked unconscious by that d**n cloth.

 _No one's P.O.V._

Nashi smiled and picked up Leo and put him on his back. He looked behind him and saw that Tekku did the same. Nashi and Tekku jumped up to meet up with Yasei and to see Waru finish up knocking Raph unconscious and joining them.

Nashi looked at the others, "Everyone set?"

Waru, Yasei, and Tekku nodded.

Nashi nodded slightly then retreated to the shadows with the others close behind him.

Nashi smiled, _Everything is going according to plan…_


	3. The Recollection

The Darkening Threat

Chapter 2

Raph's P.O.V.

"Ugh…" I moaned. My whole entire body ached. What the shell happened? The last thing I remembered was a giant red turtle knocking me back and it grabbing Mikey…

My eyes shot open. Mikey! Aw shell! Was he alright?! I quickly looked around and found that Mikey was lying unconscious right next to me. I let out a sigh of relief. My baby brother was here with me… I didn't give any regard to anything else and carefully picked up Mikey's small body and rested his head on my chest.

I slowly stroked the side of cheek letting a smile slowly crawl across my face. Mikey was so cute when he was asleep. So peaceful unlike how he acted when he was awake.

I was doing this for almost a full hour when I heard movement on the other side of the room we were in. It was dark so I couldn't really tell who it was, but it was slowly sitting up. It took me a while, but I soon realized that it was my older brother Leo waking up.

"Leo?" I questioned trying to be as soft as I could.

"R-Raph? I-Is that you?" Leo responded with a slight hint of pain in his voice.

"Yeah it's me Leo…" I said, "I-Is Donnie with you?"

Leo was quiet for a moment then responded, "Yeah… he's here… you got Mikey?"

I nodded, "Yeah… he's still unconscious though…"

"Oh…" Leo said a bit depressed, "Don is starting to wake up…"

I sighed in relief, "Thank god…"

"Ugh… what? Huh?" Donnie sat up rubbing his head.

"You okay Don?" Leo asked calmly.

"Y-Yeah… I-I think so…" Donnie looked around, "Where are we?"

Leo and I exchanged glances, "Uh… we have no idea…"

Suddenly, we heard a small moan and i felt Mikey fidget in my arms. I looked down to see Mikey's baby blue eyes squinting at me, "R-Raph?" Mikey managed to squeak.

I sighed in relief and rubbed Mikey's head, "Don't scare me like that Mikey!"

"Sorry Raphie…" Mikey softly mumbled and nuzzled himself closer to his big brother's body.

I sighed and slowly started to rub My baby brother's head. I slowly started to drift off into thought, ' _How are we going to get out out here? I hope that fearless has a plan, but until then… I guess i have to be the big brother to my baby brother and to my younger brother…'_


End file.
